little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zsa Zsa Labrador AKA Belladonna's Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding
(The next morning in the castle bedroom, Sasha, Butch, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were asleep when Jeremy flew into the room excitedly) Jeremy: Hey, Sasha! Wake up! Wake up! (With that, the five awoke groggily. Sasha looked at the crow with puzzlement while Butch got confused) Jeremy: (Grinning) I just heard the good news! We did it! Here's to the conquering heroine! (Jeremy played the pipe with weeds in it as Squidward glanced) Squidward: (Confused) What are you blabbering about? Butch: (Confused) What's going on? Jeremy: Oh, right. Like you didn't know. The whole kingdom's talking about it; Charlie's getting married! Butch: (Gasps, then confused) Really? Patrick: Oh boy, cake! Jeremy: (Grinning) Oh, you former mermaid, you! I just came to wish you luck. See ya at the wedding! Wouldn't miss it! (Jeremy then flew out of the window. Sasha, excited, hugged a surprised Squidward, an excited Spongebob and Patrick, and a confused Butch, then ran out of the room, still in her nightgown) Butch: Did you get a feeling something bad's gonna happen? Squidward: Honestly, yes. (When Sasha came downstairs, she stopped, frozen in shock as she saw the secretly entranced Charlie with Itchy, Rover, and a mysterious woman. She had, and unknowingly to her, a familiar necklace. Even Butch, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward noticed and were shocked as well) Rover: Wow, I guess I was wrong. There is a mystery girl that saved you. And a beautiful one, too. (To the woman) ''Congratulations, Zsa Zsa Labrador. Zsa Zsa: Thank you, Mr. Dangerfield. ''(In a baby voice to Charlie) He was lucky enough to be rescued by sweet little me. Charlie: (Trance-like) I know, Zsa Zsa. (To Rover and Itchy) Anyway, we wish to be married as soon as possible. Itchy: (Surprised) Now? Rover: But these things take time and.... Charlie: (Trance-like) This afternoon. The wedding ship leaves at sunset. Rover: Well.... Okay, if you insist. Itchy: Okay. (Much to Butch, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward's concern, Sasha's eyes filled with tears and she ran off, crying. Only Zsa Zsa noticed her, then secretly smirked and chuckled wickedly, looking at the necklace on her neck. Later, the wedding ship sailed away from the shore and from two different docks. When they were almost gone, Sasha, in her dark green dress with gold rims, came out, looking sadly, then she sat down near a barrel sadly, crying while her friends and father could only watch in concern. Thinking of something to do to cheer Sasha up, Butch broke the silence once the ship was far away) Butch: Sasha. I know love can hurt, but I'm sure you'll.... (Sasha looked up at Butch sadly with tears in her eyes and then sighed sadly. She then points at Faline to Butch) Faline: Want me to translate? (Sasha nods sadly. Then she did her sign language as Faline translated carefully) Faline: "You were right, Dad." Butch: (Calmly surprised) Right about what? Faline: "The surface is dangerous when there's no love around me. He and other land dogs are indeed barbarians." (Calmly shocked on what Faline said for Sasha, Butch felt like a sledgehammer struck him on him chest upon hearing those words. Even the group was shocked on Sasha's decision about the surface and land dogs) Faline: No way, Sasha. Thumper: Your new opinion can't be true! (But Sasha ignored them, making them sadly realize that she is serious on that new opinion. Butch, on the other hand, felt bad for influencing those words he said to Sasha before. Sure, he said those things before, but now he understands he is wrong and Sasha was right. And now Sasha is thinking like him due to her broken heart) Butch: Sasha.... (Sasha turned away sadly) Butch: Sasha! (Sasha turned to him in calm sadness and calm surprise mixed together) Butch: I know what I said about land dogs and the surface before. And if I didn't understand how you feel from the moment we came here after you became a land dog, I would've been like "I told you so." (Sasha winced at "I told you so." But then listened some more when Butch continued) Butch: However.... Seeing how you opened my heart and mind about land dogs and the surface world, especially Charlie, I came to realize that.... You were right.... And I was wrong.... (Sasha slowly melted her sadness away and became confused slowly as she looked at Butch, who smiled sadly) Butch: And I just want to reassure you, even if Belladonna will come here to take you away from us forever after sunset, know that.... I'll always be there for you. (Sasha got calmly surprised while the group remained silent and listened sadly. Then Butch started singing) Butch: I'll be your candle on the water My love for you will always burn I know you're lost and drifting But the clouds are lifting Don't give up you have somewhere to turn (He points at himself with Sasha's hand, as Sasha quietly listened) Butch: I'll be your candle on the water 'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright My soul is there beside you Let this candle guide you Soon you'll see a golden stream of light (Sasha smiled sadly, starting to feel better slowly) Butch: A cold and friendless tide has found you Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down I'll paint a ray of hope around you Circling in the air Lighted by a prayer (Sasha then smiled softly, feeling better already. Even the group smiled sadly and silently, touched by this tender moment. Even shedding tears of sadness and happiness. Then Spongebob and Patrick sobbed a bit as the others comfort them) Butch: I'll be your candle on the water This flame inside of me will grow Keep holding on you'll make it Here's my hand so take it (Sasha and Butch took each other's hands tenderly as the group blinked back their tears and smiled softly) Butch: Look for me reaching out to show As sure as currents flow I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go (Happy calmly, Sasha and Butch hugged each other as the group watched with soft smiles. With Jeremy, he was flying as he hummed the "Here Comes the Bride" tune for a bit as he neared the ship. Just then, he heard singing in the bride's dressing room) Jeremy: Huh? Did Sasha get her voice back finally? (Jeremy then looked through the window, and to his surprise, Zsa Zsa was in there, singing while she was preparing) Zsa Zsa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With a smirk, she grabbed a hairpin, then tossed it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Jeremy's shock) Zsa Zsa: Soon I'll have that little merdog And the ocean will be mine (As Zsa Zsa laughed evilly, she looked in the mirror. The crow looked shocked as they saw a familiar sea witch dog laughing evilly in the reflection) Jeremy: (Gasps) BELLADONNA?! (Panicking) Oh man, this is not good! I gotta tell.... (He then flew away and headed to the dock Sasha's group was at while he shouted) Jeremy: Sasha!! (He came to a stop and landed on the dock, getting everyone's attention) Jeremy: Guys, we have big trouble! I was on the way to the ship and then, I looked at the bride's dressing room. And she ain't Sasha! That female dog was singing with a stolen set of pipes! Squidward: Get to the point! Jeremy: DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLING YOU?! That lady dog's actually Belladonna! Charlie B. Barkin's marrying that sea witch! (The group looked shocked) Squidward: Are you sure? Jeremy: I'm not joking this time! Spongebob: (Realizing) Apparently, Belladonna tricked Sasha into giving up her voice just to trick Charlie into marrying her! (Realization dawning upon them, Sasha and Butch got angry and determined) Butch: I should've known she was up to no good! (Sasha nods in agreement) Oliver: What do we do now? (Sasha then got up in determination and looked at the departed ship while Belladonna's words circled her mind) Belladonna: (Voice-over in Sasha's head) Before the sun sets on the third day.... (The determined girl then jumped in the water, but she couldn't swim quickly. Butch then dropped some barrels with a rope down to her, letting his daughter climb onto one) Butch: Grab onto these, Sasha! Squidward: You hang onto that barrel and let your friends get you to the ship! Sasha's group: Got it! (They and Sasha tied the rope around the barrel so they can pull it and Sasha to the ship) Patrick: And what about you, you're majesty? Butch: Squidward and I are going to get Annabelle to help! Squidward: That's right! Butch: Sasha! I'll come back with my trident and your aunt's help! I promise! (Sasha nods in determination. Then Butch changed back into his merdog form and dove into the water, discarding his clothes) Jeremy: Hey, what about me? Squidward: Stall the wedding. I don't know how, but do it! (He then dove down into the water) Jeremy: (Saluting) Right, I'm on the job for you! (Jeremy left while the group grabbed the rope and with the help of Sasha, they pulled with Sasha hanging on and Butch and Squidward left to get Annabelle. Meanwhile, Jeremy flew toward the pond where the lakeside creatures are) Jeremy: Guys, guys! There's an evil sea witch dog wanting to marry Charlie B. Barkin! We have to stall them! Come on! (With that, they headed to the sea, catching up to the ship. Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Charlie, still in a trance, and Zsa Zsa/Belladonna walked down the aisle. She then noticed Spike growling at her with their teeth gritted, but she kicked Spike, much to Itchy's concern, then looked satisfied as they neared the pastor) Pastor: Dearly beloved.... (A mile from the ship, Sasha's group was still swimming toward the ship with Sasha hanging on to the barrel) Bambi: Don't worry, Sasha! Faline: We'll make it! Spongebob: We're almost there! (Back on the ship, the evil sea witch dog in disguise grinned evilly as she saw the sun setting) Pastor: Do you, Charlie B. Barkin, take this female dog to be your lawfully-wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live? Charlie: (Trance-like) I do. Pastor: And do you...? (Before he could continue, they gasped as they saw the lakeside creatures have arrived. Zsa Zsa/Belladonna screamed as a trio of seals squirted on her. Then Zsa Zsa/Belladonna got covered by starfishes after a crab pinched her nose. She got up angrily as she glared and yanked the crab and starfishes off) Pastor: (Confused) By the power invested in.... Zsa Zsa: You stupid little...! (Then, a group of otters pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Near the ship, the group arrived as the voiceless girl climbed up to the ship) Oliver: Hurry! (Just then, the otters knocked Zsa Zsa/Belladonna into the wedding cake. Then after the dolphins squirted her, Jeremy noticed Zsa Zsa's/Belladonna's glowing necklace) Jeremy: The necklace! (He got determined) Jeremy: I get it, that must be where she's keeping Sasha's voice! (He then squawked at the evil dog's ear, making her yelp. Zsa Zsa/Belladonna glared furiously as she grabbed the crow's neck) Zsa Zsa: Why, you little...! (Just then, Spike, seeing Jeremy in danger, ran behind Zsa Zsa/Belladonna) Spike: Hey! (Then after Zsa Zsa/Belladonna turned to him, Spike bit her rear end, she screamed in pain and released Jeremy. The necklace then fell off of her thanks to Jeremy and hit the ground, smashing the shell just as Sasha arrived. Then, Charlie finally snapped out of the trance as Sasha's voice floated up towards Sasha's throat) Charlie: Huh, what happened? (Everyone then looked at Sasha, especially a furious Zsa Zsa/Belladonna. Then, the voice went back into the girl's throat and Sasha smiled, finishing her singing. Hearing her, Charlie slowly realized) Charlie: Sasha? Sasha: Charlie! (Spike and Itchy ran up to Sasha and smiled softly) Spike: I had a feeling it was you. Itchy: You can take that to the bank! (Charlie ran up to Sasha happily) Charlie: You can talk again! Then you are the one! Zsa Zsa: (In Belladonna's voice) No, get away from her! (She gasped and covered her mouth, realizing that her voice was normal) Sasha: Charlie, I wanted to tell you.... Charlie: I can tell.... (Just as they were about to kiss, Zsa Zsa/Belladonna shouted) Zsa Zsa: Charlie, no! (At the same time, the sun set and Sasha felt a pain in her legs, slipping out of Charlie's arms. He then noticed as he saw Sasha's legs had become a fish tail again) Charlie: You're a merdog! Zsa Zsa: (Laughing evilly) You're too late! YOU'RE TOO (Summons lightning) LATE!!! (With that, lightning shot upward from her fingers. Then, Zsa Zsa had transformed back into Belladonna, making everyone in the ship gasp in horror. Belladonna then crawled toward Sasha and grabbed her. She then turned to Charlie, who was still in shock) Belladonna: (Sneeringly) Farewell, sweetheart! (With an evil laugh, she tore off Sasha's dress, revealing her bikini bra again, and dove into the ocean as Sasha's group went after them) Charlie: Sasha! (He looked over the railing of the ship in concern) Coming up: The climax; After Butch and Annabelle sacrifice their freedom for Sasha's to Belladonna, can Sasha and her group and even Charlie save the king and queen and the day and defeat Belladonna? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction